Avatar Beyond
by Mach3ace
Summary: I've written the first two chapters for my Avatar sequel titled Avatar Beyond. All characters and situations other than my own are sole property of 20th Century Fox.
1. Chapter 1 THE MYSTERIOUS DISEASE

AVATAR AND BEYOND

Chapter One – THE MYSTERIOUS DISEASE

A NA'VI MALE swings one-armed on a tree branch, does a full rotation and somersaults upwards into the sky. He landed perfectly feet first on the ledge-like platform near the base of the branch. It's Jake, wearing the ornate necklace for an Olo'eyktan, his eyes then fixed on the 80 meter high tree at some distance away. He feels the branch vibrating beneath his feet.

Jake: (without looking) This is it, this is our new home!

The petite figure of Neytiri appears and follows Jake's gaze.

Neytiri: (clutches his hand) Yes it will be.

Moments like this, there are little to be said between the two.

ON THE PLAINS, where the Omaticaya settled after the "Great Battle", on this day, there is a semblance of their former life. Hunting, fishing, cooking, everyone is doing whatever chores they have in the past.

A couple of Na'vi kids giggle as they run and disappear into the woods. The metallic clank and hydraulic sounds of the Amp suit combine as it chases the kids. The elder Na'vi turns around to see what its all about and smiles.

Norm: I'm coming!

Norm now mans an Amp suit with relative ease – he can be forceful and yet be gentle at the same time. The People have grown fond of him with his help to bring order to the chaos and especially the kids. Well, Norm is kind of like a kid at heart too.

One of kids slows down to a halt and began to cough incessantly. He cups his hand over his mouth and becomes wide-eyed in horror at what he saw – blood.

The incident marks the start of the epidemic that plagued the Omaticaya people.

JAKE AND NEYTIRI have now reached the top of the core trunk of the new Hometree. He sits on a corner with a serious look in his face. The events that transpired within the past month come back to him, flooding his mind with a wave of emotions.

FLASHBACK. The day after the fateful day, all are busy mourning and burying their dead. Mo'at and the People have relented to having the dead people buried underneath for health reasons. The ground zero that was Hometree are now lined up with plots with crosses.

JAKE SIGHS as he remembers that another ISV Venture Star will come in two years. The RDA surely will back. But he is more concerned on the more pressing problems at the moment. Norm and Max have been invaluable to him.

Neytiri is watching him.

Neytiri: What's troubling you? The Skypeople… they coming back?

Jake: (smiles wryly, gently caresses her face… and then he sees blood coming out from one of her nostrils.)

AT THE LAB, Max and Norm are testing the blood samples.

Norm: Every one of the people is affected except Jake. His having human DNA can be the reason.

Max: We have yet to see the results but I think Jake's blood have antibodies to fight this mysterious disease. And that's another thing, the disease; we don't know what's causing it.

Norm: The People are dying. And even if we know the antibody, Jake's blood won't produce us sufficient cure for all the people.

AT THE TREE OF SOULS, Jake kneels down praying to Eywa, his queue attached to 3 vines from the tree. He saw visions of a sea creature and a tree with white flowers.

Jake: Did you see that?

Neytiri, her queue also linked to the vine, nods.

Neytiri: It is _dugong_, the sea friend, you must ride it to get to the _Ilang-Ilang_ tree. That tree is only found in the underwater caves.

Jake: _Du-gong_?

Neytiri: A sea creature that swims like no other and like i_krans_, you will choose your own _dugong_ and he will choose you.

Jake: (Talk about déjà vu) How will I know if he chooses me?

Neytiri: He will play with you.

Jake: Hahahahaha you gotta be kidding me.

Neytiri: You'll see. We must go to the Southern seas and meet the _dugong_ riders and seek their help. They know the way to the underground caves.

Jake: Stay here, you are not well.

End of Chapter One.


	2. Chapter 2 THE DUGONG RIDERS

Chapter 2 – THE _DUGONG_ AND THE _DUGONG_ RIDERS

AT A BLUE LAGOON, dolphin-like creatures are bonded with the Na'vi playing like a water polo game, in a game of 5 against 5. A large crowd of Na'vi gathered at the picturesque crest of the cliffs. The rule of the game is passing the ball (in this case a fruit like a coconut) to a teammate until they reach the end zone mark where they drop the ball to basket there. If a player drops the ball to the water, ball possession is awarded to the opposing team. Loud cheers are heard when a spectacled Na'vi rushes forward and intercepts a pass. He goes on to face a huge goalie at the end zone (only goalies are allowed to tackle the opposing player).

Crowd: (in Na'vi) Go Bal'tog. Nice one Bal'tog.

Bal'tog maneuvers left and right,and left again, faking with his _dugong_, the goalie is thrown offguard. He tries to keep up and jumps at the rushing scorer. Bal'tog sees him coming towards his left side. He grits his teeth, crouches, and puts his weight on his right side, traps the ball between his body and the animal as the right arm clutches tight to the queue. He extends his left arm thumping the goalie's chest which pushes him away and he goes down hard into the water. Bal'tog drops the ball uncontested to the ring.

Bal'tog: (grins) Game over!

Crowd: (Sounds of applause)

Their attention are distracted by oncoming group of Na'vi flying in their banshees. Bal'tog, the young chief, looks up in anticipation.

Seeing the chief, Jake and 2 other warriors directs their banshees to where Bal'tog now sits resting.

Jake: _Oel Ngati Kameie_, Bal'tog, chief of the _dugong_ riders.

Bal'tog: (in Na'vi) _Oel ngati kameie_, I have heard of you, Toruk Macto. I'm glad we finally meet. I would have joined you in the battle… How can I be of service to you?

Jake: (in Na'vi) Oel ngati kameie, call me Jake Sully, I am no longer Toruk Macto. But there is not much time; our clan is need of a cure, fast. I'd be very much obliged if you can show me the way to the underground caves… and the _Ilang-Ilang_ tree?

Bal'tog: (keeps on nodding) Ok Jake Sully, my men and I will show you the way, but first, you must get your own _dugong_. It is the only way.

Baltog waves at his men.

AT THE DREAM GATE (as re-named by Max)

Max: Jake is talking about a dolfinus, the _dugong_, Grace has done some minor research on Pandora's sea creatures. If Jake successfully captures a _dugong_, he must pass through a series of underground tunnels and caves. It's easy to get lost in there. Sector 99.

Norm: Look at these tunnels and side tunnels.

Max: (points to a circular area) This is the place right here, the little sunlight that passes through the cave, that why the tree thrives in there. But something is blocking the entrance to the caves, last time I checked, it's not there.

Norm: We better tell Jake about it… but how, I have lost contact with him in hours ago.

Max: Well, there is something you can do about it… I've seen you control the Amp suit… follow me.

Norm follows him to an adjoining the lab room, and sees a Proto-type Aqua suit, basically works the same as the Amp suit, except for some controls.

Max: It won't be a piece of cake but I think you can manage.

Jake: Wow! But this tree, you think is the cure?

Max: We must try; the lives of the People are depending on it.

BACK AT THE BLUE LAGOON

Bal'tog: (in na'vi) Jake Sully, the _dugongs_ are extremely fast swimmers and they are very smart. They are not dangerous but if you want to want to ride one, they will play with you until he is bored. It will take days, sometimes weeks. I got mine after two days.

Jake swims towards a group of _dugongs_. He spotted the one with reddish freckles. He smiles as it break away from the group and goes toward him. Jake tries to get close to it, but it runs off towards another direction. Half an hour later, he never even get within five meters from it. As Jake remains inactive, the _dugong_ goes underwater again.

Jake: (whistles using his hand) I haven't got all day for this! TONTO!

Jake's banshee came out of nowhere and lowers its tsaheylu. Jake grabs it and in one fluid motion, gets at its helm.

The _dugong _resurfaces and looks around to see where his playmate is at. Its face seems quite perplexed. Convinced Jake has left, the _dugong_ swims away leisurely.

CLOSE-UP on the _dugong_ swimming underwater, sea plants and other creatures are to be seen. It surfaces again to breathe when it feels a strong thud on his back. Jake iron-grips its tsaheylu and makes the bond immediately.

Jake triumphantly raises his left hand and heads back toward the chief. Bal'tog shakes his head in disbelief and points his finger to Jake, the entire clan cheers for him.

Bal'tog: (in Na'vi) Incredible, no wonder he successfully captured a toruk.

AT THE SOUTHERN SEAS, Jake, Bal'tog and 5 more riders, navigates at the seemingly endless ocean. Bal'tog raises his hand when he saw the distinct grayish-red rock formations. Down below is the entrance to the caves. Bal'tog and his men dives into the water.

Bal'tog: (resurfaces, talks to Jake) There are boulders blocking the cave. Let's see if we can move them.

All of them took turns but to no avail, it won't even budge.

A huge white figure appears behind them.

Norm in Aqua suit: Am I too late for the party?

Jake: Norm, you came just right on time! Hurry! We have no time to lose.

The Aqua suit goes down under water and surveys the boulders.

Norm in Aqua suit: Scanning… rock thickness 1 meter, rock 1.2 meters, rock 0.70 meter… No problem!

The Aqua suit levels its cannon at the rocks and starts to blast away.

End of Chapter Two.


End file.
